The Yurt
Ahzee's sidhe. Home of the Memorial Hall. Appearance A large octagonal tent made of wood, heavy cloth, and animal hide, the Yurt sits in the middle of the KGC national forest at the fork of a river. A place of neutrality and holy ground, this sidhe is meant as a place for all fae to safely reside. The Graveyard In the back of the Yurt is reasonably sized plot of flat land that recedes into the woods near the back. Strewn about the lawn in no particular order are headstones of stone and wood, some much newer than others. In many cases the names of the dead have been either purposely scratched out or eroded away with age. This graveyard is where the less remembered and mundane are buried. Among the denizens of the yard are mortals who for one reason or another found themselves in Ahzee's care and perished of one cause or another and fae or fatebound who either had no connection to the surrounding area or died to soon for the undertaker to find out their identity. Unlike the Memorial Hall their is no air of glory here, it is a place of silence and nameless ghost. However, like all graveyards it is still holy ground and there are spiritual symbols around the perimeter reminding visitors of that fact. Rooms Memorial Hall A place of rest for active members of the Brassworks Sorrows fatebound community. Garden Room A turn or two down from the library is a pair of glass doors that have been overtaken by vines. Inside is a cave-like room with a soft earth floor and an array of different plants growing around the parameter. A small pond is dug into the far side of the room along with several shelves full of various herbs and other medicine. In the center of the room in a large ritual circle drawn in fae runes. Underground Library Immediately after descending the steep stones steps from the yurt-side entrance to the sidhe one will find a rather large wooden door only a few feet from the bottom of the stairs on the right hand side. Inside is a vast room filled to the brim with books, manuals, maps, and scrolls of almost every kind. The room is circular with three layers, each about five feet above the other and connected by sets of small stairs. Each layer is ringed with ten double sided bookshelves filled with material that dates back to the first writings of man, and many of the old writings of the fae. The books are divided up by section, the smallest being that about magic and more complicated lore is located in the bottom ring, the middle ring holds material about mundane sciences, mathematics, and technology. The outer most and largest ring is filled with books on art and music as well as fiction novels. Near the door is a set of two old wooden tables and about six chairs, with several more scattered about the room. A piece of parchment is tacked the the wall with a message on it, "If you'd like to borrow a book, simply write the title and your name down on the sheet. Any book from the third ring require my permission before borrowing, as they are more sensitive materials and more likely to be old and fragile. Please respect the knowledge I have collected over the years." Kitchen and Cauldron One of the many odd dead ends in the yurt is room stocked to the gills with many strange and useful potion ingredients. Though the special ingredient for each potion will still be needed, any fae who desires to try their hand at a bit of toil and trouble can find the majority of what they need in Ahzee's kitchen. The room is circular in shape, it's center piece being a huge and very old black cauldron that hangs suspended on an iron spit over a roaring fire. The walls are lined will crooked old shelves slowly falling apart from the constant stress of hundreds of pounds of dusty old books. A quarter of the wall is made up of a normal kitchen counter and a large fridge that's always unusually full for someone who lives a ways from town. More often than not Ahzee is using it for some kind of potion but there is a sort of sign-up sheet hanging by the door so others in the domain can have a turn. Category:Crossroader Category:Sidhe